Bound for Glory XII
Bound for Glory 2016 was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) produced by Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA). It took place on October 2, 2016 at the Impact Zone in Orlando, Florida. It is the twelfth event in the Bound for Glory chronology and the second and last pay-per-view event of 2016. It also included the induction of Gail Kim into the TNA Hall of Fame. The event also featured the official TNA debut of Cody. Storylines On July 8, TNA's announced that Impact Wrestling will begin airing at 8pm EST on Thursday nights on July 21, the night that would feature the start of the "Bound For Glory Playoff" to determine a new #1 contender to the TNA World Heavyweight Championship. In the first round, Matt Hardy pinned James Storm, Ethan Carter III pinned Eli Drake, Drew Galloway pinned Bram and Mike Bennett pinned Jeff Hardy. Second round action lead to Carter pinning Matt Hardy and Bennett pinning Galloway. In the final, Carter pinned Bennett to become the number one contender. On the July 14 Impact Wrestling tapings, James Storm defeated Eli Drake to win the TNA King of the Mountain Championship. Bobby Lashley would then come out and challenge Storm to a match for his King of the Mountain Championship, whilst putting his TNA X Division Championship and TNA World Heavyweight Championship on the line as well, which Lashley won. The title was introduced at the August 13, 2016 tapings of TNA's television program Impact Wrestling after TNA President Billy Corgan announced that the TNA King of the Mountain Championship would be deactivated and retired in favor for the new TNA Grand Championship. Corgan also announced a 8-man single elimination tournament that would feature new rules that would apply to the title. The new rules would be similar to how bouts were contested in professional wrestling in Europe in which each match will consist of three timed rounds, with a team of judges to award the win based on points, if there is no winner via pin or submission within the time limit. The final match is scheduled to be at Bound for Glory to determine the inaugural champion. On the August 19 episode of Impact Wrestling, The Broken Hardys won a Ladder match for became the number one contenders for the TNA World Tag Team Championship. Results ; ; *DJ Z © defeated Trevor Lee to retain the TNA X-Division Championship (11:10) *Eli Drake defeated Tyrus, Robbie E, Jessie Godderz, Baron Dax, Grado, Mahabali Shera, Rockstar Spud, Braxton Sutter and Basile Baraka in a Bound For Gold Gauntlet Battle Royal (15:19) *Moose defeated Mike Bennett (10:11) *Aron Rex defeated Eddie Edwards by split decision to win the inaugural TNA Grand Championship (15:00) *The Broken Hardys (Matt Hardy and Brother Nero) (w/ Reby Sky) defeated Decay (Abyss and Crazzy Steve) © (w/ Rosemary) in a The Great War to win the TNA World Tag Team Championship (22:26) *Gail Kim defeated Maria (w/ Allie) © to win the TNA Women's Knockout Championship (5:23) *Lashley © defeated Ethan Carter III in a No Holds Barred match to retain the TNA World Heavyweight Championship (16:09) Other on-screen talent See also *List of TNA pay-per-view events *Bound for Glory *Bound for Glory Series External links * Results Category:Bound for Glory Category:2016 pay-per-view events Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling pay-per-view events Category:Events with Gauntlet matches